


Of young nights and Mike's kind of woman

by SmoothFluffle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Complete, Dorks in Love, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mike Wheeler has a lot of emotions, Mileven, My First Work in This Fandom, Not their first time but might as well be, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothFluffle/pseuds/SmoothFluffle
Summary: And suddenly, it feels like their first time all over again.(I suck at summaries. Please read!)





	Of young nights and Mike's kind of woman

**Author's Note:**

> So... season 2 is aproching at lighting speed and it got me in the mood.  
> Also, I've been listening to Mac DeMarco's My kind of Woman all week and it inspired me. Thanks Finn!  
> Please Review!

The Wheeler’s living room was a tidy space; Karen Wheeler spent her time accommodating her house, while keeping her youngest from pulling everything apart. Her couches where a light brown, decorated with patterned cushions and comfy quilts on the sides.

The only things that did not fit in with the room were the blue coat and brown jacket thrown on the hallway leading towards the stairs. If you looked closer, a pair of brown ankle boots led the way to the upper floor, both of them on different steps of the staircase.

The Wheeler’s living room was a tidy space, but Mike Wheeler's room, well, that was a different scene.

Giggles echo around the room as the Mike takes her dress off, slipping it from her shoulders and laughing harder when it gets stuck on her head.

“Take it off!!” Eleven exclaims with laughter in her voice.

“I think I might leave you like this.” He lightly tickles her sides and chuckles as she yelps, her hips shimming, trying to escape his touch. He smiles when her face reappears and takes the dress away from her.

He throws the pink thing behind his shoulder, and then pulls her closer to kiss her lips. They kiss for a couple of minutes and then she breaks apart, feeling a familiar hardness press against her thigh.

“Mmmmm, so many clothes.” She says as she runs her hands under his shirt. He gets her meaning, and pulls his shirt off.

“That okay?” he asks against her lips. Her tongue slips inside his mouth to tangle with his, and he becomes too preoccupied with stealing her breath away to hear her answer.

They French kiss for a bit, but then her need for air forces her to break the kiss off.

His hands roam her back while he kisses her neck, and his fingers find the clasp of her bra, trying to take it off.

He fumbles for a bit (“This damn thing. Every time, this damn thing.”) as she laughs breathily against his jaw.

“Can you, like, turn around so I can-“ her laughter cuts him off and then he blushes, hiding his face against her shoulder with a groan.

“Mike, it’s okay.” She giggles as she pushes him away a little to take her underwear off. Her arms go behind her back, chest pushing up, and her fingers find the clasp he failed to open.

His lips trace the path the straps of her bra make from her shoulders to her upper arms, and then he’s ´pulling back to admire the view.

He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and then he smiles at her. “You’re so beautiful.” She blushes and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“You still have too much clothes on.” She whispers, fingers tracing the button of his jeans.

He unbuttons them and sighs at the feel of her fingers on his sides, the sound of his zipper going down mixing with their breathing. He takes off his jeans and flings them away somewhere around the mess of his bedroom floor.

She pulls away from him and walks backwards towards the bed, never taking her eyes away from his. He stands back a little and watches her lay down on her back, only moving when she arches her brows, a silent challenge on her face.

He moves on top of her, kissing her sloppily and taking her face in his hands to pull her close. He gasps as her hand finds his hardness, and rubs him through his boxers. His hips follow her movements, moving back and forth with the pull of her hand.

She stops and he groans in protest, but she just giggles and pushes her fingers inside the elastic of his boxers, pulling them down his hips and letting him do the rest when it’s too low for her to reach.

He sits back on his knees and takes his underwear from his calves. He grips it in one hand and hooks a finger from the other hand on one side to spring the garment towards her face like an elastic band. She laughs and hits him with her leg in reprimand. “Mike!” she laughs.

He cackles and moves back on top of her, but losing his balance in the process and falling sideways next to her. “Oh shit!” he says as he momentarily topples off from her. She laughs as he sheepishly moves back onto her with a muttered “Sorry.” This awkwardness and silliness had happened a few times before, but tonight it reminds her of their first time.

She laughs against his mouth; happy and excited, feeling like they’re repeating the night of a few summers ago.

“It feels like our first time again.” she breathes against his lips.

He chuckles, his breath making her lips tingle, and presses his mouth against hers for a brief moment before pulling back and caressing her face with his eyes.

There’s something about his brown pools that drags her in, feeling like kids again, sitting in the school cafeteria showing feelings through their eyes, and then with their lips.

She loves this beautiful boy so much, and her heart beats wildly in her rib cage at the thought of just _being_ with him. Her love for him fills her; warmth spreading through her body and making her tingle in all the right places.

His hand traces a path from her eyes, caressing her lids, to her nose, cheeks, and to her lips, playing with the bottom one.

His face shows all the emotions he has confessed through their time together, and he chokes with them when he speaks.

“I would die for you. There’s nothing in this world that I wouldn’t do for you.” He presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes. “I don’t want to live in a world where you’re not in it.” he confesses the last part in a quiet whisper.

She presses her thumbs to the soft skin of his cheekbones and caresses the ridges of his face. “Lucky for you, you won’t ever find out”.

He opens his eyes and she’s not surprised to see moisture there; knowing his fears of being apart from her, having experienced that a few years ago.

He presses his face further into hers, like he wants to sink and melt with her, and rubs his nose with hers.

I would die for you too, she thinks.

And she would.

There’s nothing in this world she wouldn’t do for Mike Wheeler.

After everything she went through, she never expected to feel like this. She never thought she would have the opportunity of freedom, even less of love and being loved.

Every day she sees this beautiful face, this beautiful boy that does wonders for her bruised self, and she’s reminded of how lucky she is. She’s so lucky, because she found a boy who loves her, who cherishes her, and just _is_ with her, even though sometimes her demons are far too strong to remain inside her, and come to play outside for a while.

Whilst growing up, she didn’t know what God was. Joyce sardonically snorted every time a fellow town person spoke about the miracles of life, and Hopper would just light a cigarette (ignoring her frown) and say _“If he exists, then that bastard has it in it for all of us, kid”_ through a puff of smoke.

But Karen Wheeler, having been raised as a Christian but falling through with said religion through the years, believed in God. She raised her children with the moral education that her parents instructed her with, but not caring much about church and the segregation it came with. And El, being in her presence for so long now, picked the innocent belief of the holy man up there. _God_ , she would think, _please don’t ever let anything bad happen to these people. These lovely and understanding people who have toke me in, even though I’m broken without repair._

Mike Wheeler is God’s gift to her. And while he doesn’t repair her, he does a pretty good damn job of keeping her glued up together.

The air feels heavier now. While it doesn’t lose the excited tingle it started with, it dampens with the heavy reminder of the past, and the hot need of the present.

Gasping for breath, she breaks their kiss, and pants heavily, while Mike trails his wet lips through her jaw. He stops there and nibbles the skin where her chin meets her neck, emitting a whine from her.

He smirks against the column of her throat; she’s always so responsive to his touch.

His mouth traces a path until his breath tickles her collarbone and his hands clutch at her hips, squeezing sporadically.

He nuzzles the tops of her breasts and thrusts his hips against her thigh when her hand moves from his curls to brush against his back. Is a turn on for him, when she dances her fingertips against his skin; almost touching but not quite.

The ghost of his moist breath pebbles her nipples and she drags in a ragged breath when his hand starts moving up.

He sits up halfway, pushing up against her thighs, and ghosts his hand between the valley of her breasts. His dark eyes meet hers and a lopsided smile tugs his lips when she lets out an involuntary moan.

He leans in to press his lips against hers quickly, and then presses a kiss to her left breast. His tongue darts out and traces the hill of it, before rounding the soft bud of her nipple. Her hand clutches his shoulder and her head sinks into the pillow, breath coming out in pants.

He bites and sucks at her left breast, while lifting the weight of her right one in his hand. Her hips lift up in sync with his, and she lets out a hiss when his hardness meets her crotch.

He pants against her chest and his hand leaves goosebumps on her skin when it traces a path on her stomach, to clench her hip.

His tongue flattens against her stomach and she draws in a gasp when he dips it into the elastic of her panties.

“Mike.” She gasps, fingers clenching on his forearms.

His eyes meet hers, hair obscuring his vision and framing his face, but he doesn’t remove his mouth from the bottom of her stomach or his hands from caressing her thighs.

He noses her mound though her underwear, and she whines with annoyance when he’s too far down for her to touch him. Also, she whines with a little bit of embarrassment because she still doesn’t understand his love of being down there.

He grins up at her, and she just closes her eyes and wets her lips when she understands his plans.

His fingers tangle with the sides of her underwear, before he drags it down her legs, stopping to tickle her toes when it catches in her ankle.

His hands ghost up her legs, his eyes burning with desire and lust against hers, and she breathes in a gasp of surprise when he’s suddenly there with her, kissing her senseless.

“God, you’re perfect.” He stays against her mouth.

She will remember this later with embarrassment, but right now she just responds with incomprehensible moaning and whines. The need for him grows bigger and she just _needs_ for him to stop teasing her and get down to business.

He slips down her body again, and her fingers chase him down, like a needy child, when he once again is too far away from her touch.

His shoulders bump against her inner thighs and his thumbs spread her open, and then he’s there.

A mix between a gasp, a moan and a cry erupts from her vocal cords when his tongue licks at her wetness, her fingers clenching and fisting the sheets, and her knees knocking against his sides.

His arms circle her thighs and then he spreads his hands against her stomach, lightly scratching the skin there.

Her hips buck up uncontrollably against him when he flicks her clit, a raw cry emitting from her, and she feels herself gush down there.

He laps at her, licking and sucking and biting and- and- and she needs for him to realize he much she _doesn’t_ need him to prepare her.

“Mike!” A desperate cry rips out from her throat, and her fingers clench in his hair, lifting his head up a little. “Please!”

He stops and lifts his eyes to hers, and contemplates a little.

He sits up on his knees and traces her body with lusty eyes; from her heaving breast to her glistening nether lips.

“Please.” She repeats with need.

He pushes his hair from his eyes, and lies on top of her, his hardness pressing against her stomach and pelvis, and his wet mouth covering her gasping one.

His tongue fights with hers, and she realizes what the strange flavor in his tongue is. She moans and his hips move sharply against hers, a shallow breath falling from his lips.

He lifts himself up on his forearms and laughs hotly against her face when she goes cross eyed.

“You good, El?”

“Uh-huh.” She nods and a grin tugs at her when his eyes crinkle.

I would die for you, she thinks again.

“No more teasing, okay?”

“Okay.” He grins at her, pressing one last kiss to her lips, and then his eyes cast downwards.

She feels his head press up against her folds and she widens her legs to let him nestle further close against her.

He lines himself up against her, and presses in just barely.

His elbows dig into the bed next to her shoulders and his hands hold her face, pressing his forehead against hers.

Their breaths mingle together as their eyes hold onto each other.

She holds her breath and gasps as he enters her, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezing in pleasure.

“Fuck!” His brows furrow and he exhales sharply through his nose at the feel of her, hips pressing closer and closer until he hilts inside of her.

Her breath rushes out in a pant and she lets out a broken cry at the euphoric feel of him.

His hips move back and then he presses in again, mouth hanging open and sharing breaths with her. Her eyes shift and stare down at them with fascination, where their bodies are joined, watching him disappear inside of her.

Their hips bang together, building a quick and steady rhythm. The flirty aura their coupling had started with has vanished, and now hot passion runs through their veins.

Their skin slaps against each other, making obscene sounds that mend with their heavy panting and moaning.

He’s so thankful that his parents decided to go out for dinner tonight, and that Holly is being babysat by the neighbors, because he doesn’t think he could keep her quiet when this feels so good, and honestly he doesn’t think he’d want to.

He knew this would happen the minute their friends finished eating at the dinner, and she had laughed, lips stretching and teeth still clenched around the straw of her milkshake; and he just felt that tingle in his heart and nether regions.

_“I want to make love to you.”_ He’d whispered in her ear while Dustin’s booming laughter drowned every sound.

Her eyes had flickered with surprise for a moment, and then stared up at him with a smirk, that damn straw never leaving her pink lips.

_“What about them?_ ” She’d asked her eyes dancing around their friends but still shining with that fucking teasing glint she always had when she got in the mood.

He had shrugged, a smile on his lips, and then she nodded.

When the group left the booth and started piling up in the cars to continue on to the movies, Mike had grabbed El’s hand, and stood his ground when his friends exclaimed their protests.

_“We’re tired guys. Sorry, we’ll have to call it a night for us. But you guys have fun!”_ He had said, leaving no room for arguments, while El just smiled prettily besides him.

He put his arm around her shoulders and directed her to his car, all while ignoring the kissing sounds and Max’s _“YOU STILL HAVE THOSE CONDOMS, RIGHT EL?”_ teasing shout. As soon as the door closed, and the ignition roared to life, he had to focus really freaking hard on the road, because her pretty shiny eyes stared up at him with so much love.

Now, her eyes close in pleasure and her nails dig into his back, but her hips never stop meeting his, and her cries never die out.

He presses his mouth to her neck and pants hotly, moving his hand to her hip, and clenching so hard his subconscious whispers that there will be bruising later. But she doesn’t seem to mind, snapping her hips up with him and moaning in his ear.

After a few minutes, he gets tired of the position; he stops (“Ah! No! Wh- _*pant*_ Why do you stop?!” she whines) pulls out of her and lifts himself up on his knees, shifting through the bed to sit against the headboard.

Her eyes track his movements and her cheeks flush when he pats his lap, saying what he wants wordlessly.

Her body moves up, walking on her knees towards him, and lifts her leg to the other side of him. Her breasts are just at the perfect level, so he grabs her, hand pressing against her back and presses a kiss to her side-boob, waiting for the inevitable giggle he knows is coming.

He found about this ticklish spot when one afternoon they were holed up in his room, messing around in their underwear, and she’d made him laugh while he was pressing kisses to her breasts. A rush of air against her, hips bucking up and a squeak leaving her, he discovered just how ticklish she was there. And he exploited that as much as he could.

He chuckles against her chest and she laughs breathily on his hair, arms circling his shoulders and her nose against his curls. She presses a loving kiss to his head and lays her cheek against it for a moment.

He contently hugs her to him, happily breathing her in.

“I love you.” He mumbles into her skin. Her head lifts up and then she’s taking his face in her palms staring into his eyes and giving him a special smile.

She kisses him, keeping their lips locked for a few heartbeats, and then breaking apart. She brushes his hair back from his forehead, running her palms against his face. “I love you too, Mike.”

He grins up at her, so in love, and then he’s lifting his palms up at her.

She grabs them, locking their hands together, and using that as a leverage to lift herself up and to push him inside of her again.

“Ah.” She sighs against his open lips when he enters her, pausing to stare amusingly at him when he gurgles spit at the back of his throat when he’s finally all the way inside, and then shifts back and forth a little.

His hands run up and down against her creamy skin, from her shoulders to the squished globes of her butt.

His knees lift up, planting his feet against the bed, and she uses his thighs as a backrest, leaning against them.

She rides him steadily but slow, building a rhythm. Mike lifts up a hand and splays it against her chest, her breasts bouncing against his spread fingers.

He tries to touch both of her nipples with the pinky and thumb of his right hand, and she must find that very funny because she laughs breathily at him. He looks up at her and he laughs with her.

He stares at her for a minute and then some, not believing his luck.

“You look good up there.”

Her eyes darken and her inner muscles squeeze him. She moans with him, and then she starts to move, her hands now splayed against his chest for support.

She’s corkscrewing him, tightening her insides and capturing him there. He yelps, hips sharply tilting up and his thighs hitting her back, and then she cries out, falling on top of him.

He presses their chests together, hands open widely against her back, and he bounces her up on his lap, hips bucking wildly against hers now.

She pants and cries out against his ear, and the sounds of her pleasure drive him insane, fueling him on to seek the release his blood pleads him for.

“Mike, please!” She cries out to him.

“C’mon. C’mon. Almost there. Almost there, baby. C’mon.” He chants against her cheek.

His gasps echo around the room, and he closes his eyes to focus on the feel of her, how tight and warm she is, and how soft she feels against him.

Every time they do this, it feels like he can never get enough of her. And he doubts that will decrease with time.

Her arms tighten around his neck as she gasps wetly on the crook of his neck.

“Mike! I need- Ah! I need to!- Mphmmh.”

He thumbs her clit, roughly massaging it in quick circles as her hips snap sharply and wildly against him.

“Let go, El. C’mon. Let go for me, baby.” He mumbles hotly to her, while her cries grow more desperate.

1, 2, 3 slaps of their hips and she stiffens against him, crying out to him as she explodes. She sobs against him in gasping breaths as he helps her ride out her orgasm, still chasing his.

Her insides are quivering, spasming and tightening around him, and he’s just there, almost right there when she whispers a few dirty things on his ear, pushing him over the edge of his climax.

His vision whites out, gasp choking in his throat and then he’s coming. He’s coming, coming, coming, a raw shout ripping through his vocal cords, and then his body relaxes under hers. His toes uncurl, his breath returns to his lungs, and her soft hands run through his hair. Her face is still against his neck, breathing heavily but not as wild as before.

He pulls out, El hissing as he feels their mess rush out of her, and he hugs her to himself; he feels in total bliss.

He caresses her back and presses a kiss to her shoulder, before she pulls back and kisses him.

This one is sweet and loving; finally coming down from their high and seeking each other’s warmth.

“God, I’m so in love with you.” He tells her while running his fingers through her long hair.

“I’m so in love with you too.” She smiles, and leans in to rub their noses together.

They share a laugh and a few other kisses before she stands up, grabs a t-shirt from his closet and goes out to the bathroom.

_Yup_ , he thinks to himself. _This was better than going to the movies._

“My, oh my, what a girl.” He mumbles to himself as he stands up to start picking up the mess his parents absolutely _won’t_ find in the living room.


End file.
